For Our Baby
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: kisah saat masa-masa kehamilan Toshiro sampai melahirkan. sekuel "Want To Have A Baby". Ichihitsu. Yaoi. RnR please


Karena banyak yang minta sekuel, jadi Misa bikinin sekuel "Want To Have A Baby".

Sekaligus meramaikan fandom Bleach Ichihitsu yang sudah semakin sepi ini :')

_Enjoy reading_

.

.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Genre: Romance/Family

Rated: T

Pairing: IchiHitsu tentunya~

Warning: Yaoi, M-Preg, typo(s), OOC, _don't like don't read!_

.

.

For Our Baby

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Siang itu begitu terik. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan semangat pemuda berambut orange ini. ia secepat mungkin kembali ke _soul society_, tepatnya ke divisi 10. Karena disana, sang istri (?) sedang menunggu kehadirannya yang membawa se_cup_ es krim. Ya, karena kehamilannya, Toshiro jadi sering mengidam hal-hal yang aneh. Saat inipun ia meminta es krim rasa pisang, yang membuat Ichigo harus pergi ke _gensei_ dan mencari es krim tersebut.

"Toshiro, ini es krim yang kau minta." Ucap Ichigo ketika ia sampai disana. Toshiro tampak masih sibuk dengan _papperwork_ nya. Meski sedang hamil, Toshiro tidak pernah melupakan sedikitpun pekerjaannya. Karena siapa lagi yang akan mengerjakannya selain dia? Matsumoto? Jangan harapkan dia.

Mendengar suara suaminya, Toshiro menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menghampiri Ichigo yang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." Ucapnya riang. Ia segera memakan es krim pemberian Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Setelah menikah, dia memaksa Toshiro untuk tidak memanggilnya 'Kurosaki' lagi. karena kini, Toshiro juga merupakan bagian dari 'Kurosaki' itu sendiri. Ia mengusap pelan rambut putih Toshiro. Istrinya itu banyak berubah semenjak masa kehamilannya. Beruntung hari ini _mood_nya sedang bagus. Kalau buruk, pasti Toshiro akan mendiamkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Enak?" tanyanya pada Toshiro.

"Eum! Ini enak sekali!" ucap Toshiro, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Ichigo kembali tersenyum melihat sikap manja Toshiro. Matanya beralih ke arah tubuh Toshiro. Terlihat perut Toshiro yang membuncit di usia kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh. Orang bilang, 'ngidam' itu biasanya hanya terjadi pada bulan ke satu sampai bulan ke tiga atau ke empat. Tapi entah kenapa, Toshironya ini masih tetap ngidam walau sudah bulan ke tujuh. Tapi tidak apalah, selama ia bisa melihat Toshiro tersenyum seperti ini.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya cemas. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, tubuh Toshiro semakin kurus. Wajar, karena ia jarang sekali makan nasi. Setiap Ichigo menyuruhnya makan, ia pasti menolak. Dan sekalinya mau, ia akan langsung memuntahkannya.

Sempat ia dan Toshiro berkonsultasi dengan Unohana-_taichou_, dan beliau bilang, itu karena kondisi kehamilan Toshiro yang lemah, salah satunya karena Toshiro adalah laki-laki, tubuhnya jelas tidak memiliki rahim untuk mengandung janin. Namun karena diberi obat, rahim tersebtuk secara dadakan, dan tubuh Toshiro yang tidak siap akhirnya melakukan penolakan, dan jadilah seperti ini.

Haah, dia hanya berharap semoga Toshiro dan calon bayi mereka tetap sehat dan baik-baik saja.

.

+misamisa+

.

"_Taichoooou_!" panggil Matsumoto. Ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah mungil milik _taichou_nya dan Ichigo. Sejak menikah, Ichigo memutuskan pindah ke _soul society_ dan menerima jabatan sebagai kapten divisi 5, menggantikan Aizen. Selain untuk menjaga keamanan dunia, tentu saja alasan utamanya karena ia ingin selalu dekat dengan istrinya yang imut-imut itu.

Hal pertama yang dia dapat adalah hening.

Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Ia mengerutkan kening. Kemana perginya mereka berdua? Pikirnya.

Ia menyusuri seisi rumah. Dan sampailah di depan kamar _taichounya itu._

Perlahan ia buka pintu kamar itu. "_Taichou_? Ichigo?" panggilnya.

Dan yang didapatinya adalah_ Taichounya_ sedang tertidur pulas di sofa, dipelukan pemuda berambut orange yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu.

Ichigo meletakan jari tekunjuknya di bibirnya, meminta Matsumoto untuk tidak berisik.

Terlihat tangan Ichigo sedang mengelus perlahan perut buncit Toshiro dengan sayang.

"Ada apa Rangiku-_san _?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menunjukan baju bayi ini pada _taichou_." Jawab Matsumoto seraya menunjukkan baju bayi berwarna _baby blue_ itu pada Ichigo.

"Simpan saja di tempat tidur, biar nanti aku yang menunjukkan padanya."

Matsumoto mengangguk, meski sedikit kecewa, karena ia ingin melihat reaksi _taichou_nya ketika melihat baju bayi tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku simpan disini ya." Matsumoto beranjak pergi, namun ia kembali berbalik.

"Jaga _taichou_ ya Ichigo! Awas kalau _taichou_ samapai kenapa-napa!" Ancamnya. Ichigo membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Sepeninggalan Matsumoto, Ichigo kembali mengelus pelan perut Toshiro. Ia tau bahwa Toshiro sangat suka ketika Ichigo mengelus perutnya.

Perlahan, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup pelan perut Toshiro.

"_Baby_, jangan nakal ya. baik-baiklah pada _kaa-san_." Ichigo berusaha bicara pada bayinya yang ada di dalam perut Toshiro.

"_Tou-san_ akan menjaga kalian berdua."

.

.

+misamisa+

.

.

"Toshiro, bagaimana kalau kita belanja pakaian untuk bayi kita? Supaya tidak repot nantinya." Ajak Ichigo. Saat itu mereka sedang sarapan pagi. Tentu saja sebagai istri yang baik, Toshiro selalu menyiapkan keperluan suaminya. Mulai dari sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, pakaiannya, dan lain-lain.

Toshiro tampak menimbang sejenak. 'Mungkin tidak apa-apa sekali-kali aku meninggalkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu.' pikirnya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Toshiro setuju.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya, berarti setelah sarapan kita langsung ke _gensei_ ya!"

"Tapi Ichigo, apa tidak aneh kalau ada seorang laki-laki sepertiku hamil disana?" Toshiro menundukkan kepalanya. Memang di _soul society_ kehamilan seorang pria itu dianggap wajar dan diterima oleh masyarakatnya.

Namun bagaimana jika itu di dunia nyata? Apa mereka juga akan menerimanya?

Ichigo tampak berpikir. Ya, ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Toshiro. Sebenarnya, itu juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan Ichigo tidak mengajak Toshiro pindah ke rumahnya di _gensei_. Takut Toshiro'nya' berwajah murung seperti ini.

'Apa yang harus dilakukan?' pikir Ichigo.

Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku tau!" Toshiro menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Ichigo?"

"Kau bisa meminjam baju Rangiku-_san_! Tubuhnya lebih besar darimu, jadi pasti akan terlihat seperti baju hamil jika kau yang pakai!" usulnya.

"Lalu rambutku?" Toshiro menunjuk rambut putihnya.

"Tenang saja! Serahkan semuanya padaku!"

Toshiro memandang suaminya bingung. 'Apa yang dia rencanakan?'

.

.

+misamisa+

.

.

Ichigo membantu Toshiro turun dari _taxi_. Dengan perutnya yang buncit, sulit bagi Toshiro untuk melakukan aktivitas. Apalagi usia kandungannya sudah hampir mencapai bulan ke delapan. Dan sangat beresiko jika Ichigo mengajak Toshiro berjalan kaki terlalu jauh. Jadi mereka memutuskan untung menelpon _taxi_.

Toshiro memakai _dress_ yang ia pinjam dari Matsumoto, dan ia memakai wig warna putih agar menutupi rambut aslinya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di toko yang menjual peralatan bayi. Mulai dari pakaiannya, botol susu, peralatan makan, dan sejenisnya (?).

Toshiro mulai memilih-milih barang-barang apa saja yang sekiranya di perlukan oleh bayinya.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya seorang gadis penjaga toko pada mereka berdua.

"Emm, kami mencari beberapa pakaian dan peralatan bayi. Apa kau punya rekomendasi?" ucap Ichigo.

Gadis itu memilih beberapa baju.

"Menurutku ini baju-baju yang bagus." Toshiro melihat baju-baju yang diberikan gadis tadi.

"Eum! Ini bagus!" ucapnya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami mau yang ini."

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan lagi?"

"Mungkin botol susu, lalu selimut dan peralatan makannya." Jawab Toshiro.

"Mari ikut saya."

Dan mereka mengikuti gadis itu mencari peralatan bayi.

.

.

.

"Ini uangnya." Ichigo membayar barang-barang yang mereka beli.

"Ini kembaliannya. Ah tunggu sebentar." Gadis itu mencari sesuatu di bawah meja kasirnya.

"Ini hadiah untuk kalian." Ia menyerahkan sesuatu.

Pasangan muda itu melihat ke arah boneka beruang yang diberikan oleh gadis tadi.

"Itu hadiah untuk kalian, pasangan muda yang serasi." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Mereka mambalas senyumnya. "Terima kasih banyak." Dan setelah itu mereka keluar dari sana.

"Kita mau pergi kemana lagi sekarang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita ke taman saja." Ichigo mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

+misamisa+

.

.

Di taman cukup ramai hari itu. Banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain, dan juga ibu-ibu yang sedang menemani anaknya.

Ichigo merangkul bahu Toshiro, dan Toshiro menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Ichigo. Ia menatap ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu.

"Aku ingin anak kita cepat-cepat lahir." Ucap Toshiro.

Ichigo mengecup puncak kepalanya pelan. "Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi."

Toshiro mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya, dan berhenti tepat di kakinya. Seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke arahnya.

"Maaf kak, bisa ambilkan bola itu?" pintanya pada Toshiro.

Ia mengangguk, ia mengambil bola itu. Tepat saat ia akan berdiri dan memberikan bola pada anak itu, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit yang amat sangat terasa di perutnya. Ia jatuh terduduk menahan sakit.

"Toshiro! Toshiro! Kau kenapa?" Ichigo mulai panik melihat wajah Toshiro yang memucat.

"S-sakit.. perutku, sakit sekali."

Sang anak tadi memanggil ibunya. Ibu si anak menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" ia mensejajarkan dengan tubuh Toshiro dan Ichigo.

"Tiba-tiba saja, ia sakit perut." Jawab Ichigo panik.

Ibu itu mengangguk. "Mungkin ia akan melahirkan, cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!"

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Ichigo menggendong Toshiro ala _bridal style_ dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kenapa ia tidak memanggil _ambulance _saja?" tanya si ibu heran.

.

+misamisa+

.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, mereka sampai di rumah sakit terdekat.

Ichigo panik melihat Toshiro semakin lemah.

"Suster! Tolong istri saya! Tolong!" ucapnya panik.

Para suster membawa Toshiro naik ke sebuah tempat tidur berjalan *Misa ga tau namanya apa*.

Mereka membawa Toshiro ke ruang bersalin, namun sebelum itu Ichigo menyela.

"Tolong, biarkan saya ikut masuk." Pintanya, akhirnya ia ikut masuk ke ruang bersalin itu.

Disana seorang dokter wanita sudah siap sedia. Ia segera menyiapkan alat bersalinnya.

Namun ia sangat terkejut ketika mengangkat _dress_ Toshiro.

"A-apa? Dia.. laki-laki?" ucap dokter itu tak percaya.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Dia istriku dan ia laki-laki, dokter."

"T-tapi.. ah, tidak ada waktu! Kita lakukan operasi _caessar_!"

"Dokter, obat biusnya habis!" ucap seorang suster panik.

Dokter itu tampak bingung, bagaimana ia bisa menjalani operasi itu tanpa alat bius?

"Cepat beli sekarang juga!" perintah dokter itu pada sang suster.

"Terpaksa kita harus menunggu sampai obat biusnya-"

"T-tidak! Keluarkan bayinya sekarang!" Toshiro berkata.

"Tapi itu sangat beresiko! Anda bisa sangat kesakitan!" sela dokter itu.

"K-kumohon, keluarkan sekarang!" Sang dokter melirik ke arah Ichigo, menunggu keputusan suami dari pasien itu.

"Toshiro, kau bisa kesakitan nanti. Bersabarlah, tunggu sampai obat biusnya datang ya." Ichigo berusaha membujuk Toshiro.

"Tidak, kumohon. Aku tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya.." mereka menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mohon anda bertahan." Akhirnya dokter itu luluh. Dan operasi itu dimulai, tanpa obat bius.

.

.

.

"Haah.. haah.. AAAAARRGH!" Toshiro menjerit kencang ketika dokter itu berusaha mengambil bayi dalam perutnya yang terbelah.

"AAARGH! SAKIIIT!" Ichigo yang berada di sebelahnya bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Toshiro yang begitu kuat padanya. Ia tidak kuat, ia tidak bisa melihat Toshiro kesakitan seperti ini. tapi, kalau begitu, siapa yang akan memberi semangat pada Toshiro?

"Bertahanlah, sedikit lagi Toshiro, demi anak kita.." Ichigo mengecup dahi Toshiro pelan. Meski ia tau bahwa itu tak berarti bagi Toshiro yang sedang berjuang melahirkan anak mereka itu.

"Sedikit lagi, Kurosaki-_san_!" dokter itu ikut menyemangati.

"Ahh! Haah.. haah.. hah.. hah! AAAAKKH!" dan segala kesakitannya seolah terganti dengan kebahagian yang amat dalam, ketika ia mendengar suara tangis bayinya.

Bayinya menangis begitu keras. Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat Kurosaki-_san_, bayi anda laki-laki. Dia anak laki-laki yang sehat." Ucap dokter itu. ia memerintahkan seorang suster untuk memandikan bayi itu dan membawanya ke dalam ruangan bayi.

"Anda bisa ikut melihat bayi anda. " Ucap dokter itu pada Ichigo. Ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan Toshiro yang tampak lemah. Sebentar lagi perutnya akan dijahit.

.

+misamisa+

.

Suasana di ruangan itu begitu hangat. Toshiro sedang menggendong bayinya yang tengah meminum susu cari botol. Karena tentu ia tak bisa mengahsilkan ASI untuk bayinya.

"Lihat, dia sangat mirip denganku." Ucap Ichigo. Ya, bayi itu memang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye, hidungnya, matanya, bahkan sampai warna kulitnya.

"Haha, tentu saja. Dia anakmu Ichigo." Toshiro tertawa geli. Apa yang diturunkan Toshiro untuk bayinya itu? ah, bibirnya. Lihat, bibir mungilnya begitu mirip dengan bibir Toshiro.

"Iya, anak kita." Ichigo mengecup kening Toshiro. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum memberi nama untuknya. Kau saja yang pilihkan namanya."

Toshiro tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Daisuke.. Kurosaki Daisuke.. Bagaimana menurutmu?" usul Toshiro.

"Hmm, Daisuke, nama yang bagus." Ichigo mengelus pipi putranya pelan. "Kurosaki Daisuke.. selamat datang di keluarga kecil kami."

Seolah mengerti, Daisuke menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan Toshiro.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikanku anak Toshiro.."

Toshiro tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga, karena kalian sudah menjadi anugerah yang paling indah dalam hidupku."

_Tou-san akan menjaga kalian berdua.. _

_kalian adalah anugerah yang terindah dalam hidupku.._

_karena kita adalah orang tuanya_

.

End

.

Gaje kah? -_-

Hehe, soal nama Daisuke, itu terinspirasi dari nama Daisuke Watanabe, salah satu pemain di "takumi-kun".

Akhir kata..

Review please~ #mukamanja


End file.
